Concatenation
by Luna Covey
Summary: A collection of snippets and drabbles involving two immortals. Sometimes living forever is not the best of ideas, neither is time-traveling, but hey, who can blame fate or ambition.
1. The Beauty

**A/N:** Here's another idea that popped up in my mind, another experimentation, this time told in snippets and drabbles, some one-shots if it comes to that point. Usually, these chapters will be between 100-500 in length.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto, they belong to the creators.

**Summary: **A collection of snippets and drabbles involving two immortals, sometimes living forever is not the best of ideas, neither is time-traveling, but hey, who can blame fate or ambition.

* * *

** The Beauty**

There once was a girl –a woman to be exact- who had the power to travel back in time. Or any time if such a concept had a hint of comprehension towards the discussion at hand. Kagome is her name, and she was a priestess. A powerful one, delicate but firm, benevolent yet formidable; however, she was naïve. And ultimately, it led to her downfall. Particularly that didn't indicate she went to the dark side, it simply meant optimism can lead anybody rock-bottom. She had the talent of trying to see the good in any person and thus leading to the blinding trust in others. So why was she in this particular situation?

_What on earth is going on?_

* * *

**A/N:** Read and review, don't hesitate to give your opinion on the story. Updates are everyday.


	2. The Beast

**A/N: **Another installation is up, I just had to have the two main characters up.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto, they belong to the creators.

**Summary: **A collection of snippets and drabbles involving two immortals. Sometimes living forever is not the best of ideas, neither is time-traveling, but hey, who can blame fate or ambition.

* * *

**The Beast**

There once was a man who had many complications throughout his life, some frivolous, others fatal, but he never seem to comprehend two wrongs doesn't make a right. People can say optimism is the driving force, but others could say it is ambition that is inbreeded in him. He _was_ benevolent –well as benevolent of someone in his position and demeanor could be- but ambition had a way of changing people. Some for the better, some for the worse, and expectantly it changed for the worse.

Glancing down at the girl before him, he could feel the archaic power fluctuating off her, and it was _magnificent._ Eyes narrowed in contemplation, Madara pondered if she could be of some use to him.

Sometimes you can't teach an old dog new tricks, or so to speak.

* * *

**A/N:** Read and review, don't hesitate to give your opinion on the story. Updates are everyday.


	3. Conundrum

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto, they belong to the creators.

**Summary: **A collection of snippets and drabbles involving two immortals. Sometimes living forever is not the best of ideas, neither is time-traveling, but hey, who can blame fate or ambition.

* * *

******Conundrum**

Now, Madara knew when opportunity starts knocking on the front door. When the girl appeared in the surrounding area where the imbecile of a blonde, Deidara, and himself were traversing, an explosion of power pulsated from a primeval well, near the dilapidated ruins of a village. It was strange, however, that was an understatement when both peered through the opening to catch a glimpse of what was inside. It was a woman, garbed in an attire of ancient times, from an era centuries ago. Nowadays such apparel was rarely use, except for civilian festivals.

"We should get going, un."

"B-But Deidara-sempai!" Madara called out, slipping into his façade facilely. "Tobi thinks we should take the girl, maybe she could be of some use to Leader-sama!" He waved his arms around for an augmented effect. Madara could see the twitching of the blonde's eyebrow, but he could care less, he wanted that girl and he will get her, even if he got to antagonize the young male until he caves in.

"That's stupid, what use is she to us, a bed warmer," Deidara asked, a scowl on his face. "I rather not bring any _baggage_ back to base, un."

"Sempai, Tobi got this, I will carry her because Tobi's a good boy!" Madara swallowed his groan to a light giggle.

"Fine, bring her, as long as you shut up about it, un." Grumbled Deidara, already dreading the outcome, Leader-sama would indubitably be displeased, instead of arriving with the Sanbi –the three-tailed beast- they brought an unconscious female in its place. He saw Tobi give a little dance before he descended into the well.

Madara inwardly chuckled; even at this distance from her, a mere couple feet, the palpitation of power was breathtaking. He caressed her, his gloved fingers skimming across the pale complexion of the woman.

"Hurry up, un!" Deidara voice reverberated down. Hurriedly, Madara cradled the girl to his chest before leaping out. When the girl awakens, he has numerous questions.

Madara wanted to unravel this enigma.

* * *

**A/N:** Read and review, don't hesitate to give your opinion on the story. Updates are everyday.


	4. Suspectio

**A/N:** Here's the next installation. I want to give thanks to those who reviewed.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto, they belong to the creators.

**Summary: **A collection of snippets and drabbles involving two immortals, sometimes living forever is not the best of ideas, neither is time-traveling, but hey, who can blame fate or ambition.

* * *

**Suspectio**

"What would this girl be of significance towards our organization?"

Madara felt the boiling point of his temper escalate with each word that spills from the little brat's mouth –well defined by his age, anybody younger than him is still considered a brat– The younger male inquires his plans and who is involved to the maximum, but Madara couldn't blame him, ninjas are lectured to trust their paranoia when assessing unknown individuals in their domain.

"Do you not feel the tremor of power coming off her?" Madara steered the topic off the previous subject, truly unable to answer the question. "If we steered this woman towards our goal of ultimate world peace, can you envision what could be the benefits of our labor."

"We know nothing of her; her origin and identification are unknown, how can you possibly think this woman can assist us, Madara, if you, yourself have no singular clue about her?" Rimmed eyes gazed vacuously into the lone peep hole of the mask. "This power you speak of, how are you certain she is trained, it's practically fluctuating off her. She is more of a hazard than a benefit."

"She can be a formidable ally, feigning bigotry will get you nowhere Nagato, yes the smaller details matter, but in the end, the outcome remains the same," He chuckled, "And finally your dream – our dream, can become a reality."

"But she can be a detrimental adversary. I speak on the well-being and the foundation of this organization."

"And I speak on our ideals. The girl remains here Nagato, do not trouble yourself with her, your _responsibilities_ are still unfulfilled. " Lethargic from the consistent bickering, Madara ceased the argument. He had his own suspicions about the woman; however, her fate has already been sealed.

* * *

**A/N:** Read and review, don't hesitate to give your opinion on the story. Updates are everyday.


	5. Strong yet Subtle

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto, they belong to the creators.

**Summary: **A collection of snippets and drabbles involving two immortals, sometimes living forever is not the best of ideas, neither is time-traveling, but hey, who can blame fate or ambition.

* * *

**Strong yet Subtle**

It has been a week and two days since the arrival of the girl, and yet the descent of her slumber has failed to appear.

Madara grumbled for the fifth time in the hour, watching her form like a hawk. Several machines were hooked up to keep her body from deteriorating and withering a premature demise. Konan comes once a day to cleanse the body from smelling putrid due to the lack of proper bathing; one of Madara's pet peeves was mephitic smelling odors and unsanitary bodies. It was an immediate order after observing the girl; those first two days without proper hygiene, Madara smelled a rather displeasing stench. He refused to enter the room until after the smell was suitably ventilated out.

Madara lifted his mask, catching a distinctive aroma coming from the stilled figure. It was a curling minty scent, a slight masculinity to it but had a sweet undercurrent femininity of womanish charms.

"Konan," He called out one day, after the woman has accomplished the daily rituals of the comatose girl. "This scent…what is it?" Madara was outlandishly interested.

"Is something wrong with what I use?"

"Just answer the question." He stressed out. She gave him a slanted look before answering.

"Lavender and vanilla body wash."

* * *

**A/N: **Read and review. Thank you.


	6. Vigilance

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto, they belong to the creators.

**Summary: **A collection of snippets and drabbles involving two immortals, sometimes living forever is not the best of ideas, neither is time-traveling, but hey, who can blame fate or ambition.

* * *

**Vigilance**

The rattle of rain awakened her; the sound of the machines' steady euphonies roused her attention to her surroundings. It was an austere room, gloomy with a practical placements of furniture posted around the self-assumed living quarters. _Where am I?_ Kagome pondered, taking the tiny tubes of the IV's out her arms. Though she felt fatigued, she was in unfamiliar territory; however it was rather strange for her captors to look after her well-being. It led to the possibility of near future torture sessions; it wasn't implausible, and some beings were merely more sadistic, giving a false sense of security to the prisoner.

"You have finally awakened, there was a tiny bit of..._concern_ if you haven't aroused." The only thing in the room was a man sitting in the chair with a lustrous orange swirled mask. Kagome was a bit apprehensive; this situation reminded her of horror flicks. "Now, I have no use for a person to be in a coma for a long period of time, so I must give thanks to your biological clock." He gave a mocking bow, a tiny giggle emitting through.

_Yup, definitely reminds me of a horror film._ "Where am I?" Kagome asked, her mouth feeling like she swallowed cotton balls.

"I think I should be the one asking the questions."

She huffed, before looking away to stare at the wall. "Then I guess I shouldn't be answering any questions you may have, I don't have to answer _nor_ listen to you."

"Must you be stubborn? I rather try the easy way and attain information from you voluntarily than the hard way. Either way, I'll get what I want." He drawled out. "But that wouldn't be fun, now would it?" Another giggle emerged.

"I want to know where I am."

"Don't you hear the rain, just give it a guess, there's only a few places that has a rainy season all year long." At her confused face, he gave a sigh. "Well in due time, I suppose you'll know."

"I have several questions you are to answer, and I expect the complete truth."

Only the turn of her body answered him.

* * *

**A/N: **Read and review. Thank you.


	7. Only A Fox Knows the Game

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto, they belong to the creators.

**Summary: **A collection of snippets and drabbles involving two immortals, sometimes living forever is not the best of ideas, neither is time-traveling, but hey, who can blame fate or ambition.

* * *

**Only a Fox Knows the Game**

"What is your name?" The vapidity of her stare set him on guard. She stared for what seemed an eternity, but only a single minute passed before she opened her mouth.

"Y'know, it's considered discourteous to ask someone's name, when you haven't bother to introduce yourself first." He could hear an edge to her voice; Madara could already predict she will be a cumbersome riddle to solve.

"_My apologies_," He started with sarcasm. "Between us, my name is Madara Uchiha. Outside this room, I am called Tobi."

"You have strange names; you're a trickster, a spy."

Madara hummed.

* * *

**A/N: **Read and review. Thank you.


	8. Kagome, Kagome

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto, they belong to the creators.

**Summary: **A collection of snippets and drabbles involving two immortals, sometimes living forever is not the best of ideas, neither is time-traveling, but hey, who can blame fate or ambition.

* * *

**Kagome, Kagome**

Kagome could detect the exasperation radiating off his silent form. _Poor little spy_. Inwardly she giggled at the pet name. "I'm a bird in a cage." She hurled out, catching the diminutive tilt of the man's head. "The turtle and the crane are my eternal compan-"

"What madness do you speak of?" Madara growled out, languorous of the game.

"The demon and I are one, can you guess my name?" Another smirk lit her face.

"Just tell me your name."

"Tsk, tsk, that wouldn't be fun, now would it?"

It brought back irksome memories from his early childhood.

"Kagome."

* * *

**A/N: **Read and review. Thank you.


	9. Who I Am? What Am I?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto, they belong to the creators.

**Summary: **A collection of snippets and drabbles involving two immortals, sometimes living forever is not the best of ideas, neither is time-traveling, but hey, who can blame fate or ambition.

* * *

**Who Am I? What Am I?**

Madara felt reluctant to enter the sleeping chambers of the woman, but he still had numerous questions to ask. It's been a few days since his first answer and even then, he felt a vibe from her that he simply couldn't shake. In her chambers, the girl remained asleep. Dawn has peeked an hour before and yet the girl remained wrapped in her covers, snoring like lumber saw. Pulling a chair from the corner, Madara crept closer to the bed, sitting down heavily for the object to creek.

The snoring stopped, a yawn broke out and a pair of groggy eyes blinked the sleep away.

"What brings you back to my cage, Madara?" He remained silent. "I would have thought my insolence garnered your attention away from me."

"You may play your games, if you want to behave like a child, be my guest, _girl_. I have all the time in the _world_."

Kagome glowered at him.

Madara assumed it was towards the maturity comment.

"All the time in the world, _you_ say." He assumed wrong. "You either young, or simply immortal." A shrewd smirk broke her face. "You don't sound young, rather an old man and the second reason…it's plausible yet at the same time, implausible."

"Implausible? How so?" Madara was intrigued, this woman is sharp, _too sharp_ for her own good.

"The meaning of immortal is so overused these days, you receive and yet you have to give more than you simply wish to give. For whatever reason, people give up mortality to be immortal, a shame they are not immortal as they first assumed."

"If they are not immortal, then what are they?"

Kagome crept closer towards the edge of the bed. Her darkened orbs glaring right into the lone opening of his mask.

"People with longer lives, people whose age slowed down or came to a halt. But like everybody else, they can die." She scoffed, vaulting out her bed and started pacing the room. "Just like their mortal counterparts, they can catch illnesses and sustain injuries, their bodies are not divine or blessed by the gods, just like their development from mortals, they die like mortals."

"You seem to have a rather low opinion on immortals."

"I have encountered plenty."

"Are you immortal, Kagome?" The room stilled when Madara asked that question. Kagome merely turned her head and counted the fractures on the ceiling.

"What I am is not nearly important to who I am."

* * *

**A/N: **Read and review. Thank you.


	10. Lost and Found

**A/N:** I found out the truth about Madara, a little disappointed, but that doesn't change the story. Madara will still be considered Tobi and vice versa.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto, they belong to the creators.

**Summary: **A collection of snippets and drabbles involving two immortals, sometimes living forever is not the best of ideas, neither is time-traveling, but hey, who can blame fate or ambition.

* * *

**Lost and Found**

Madara was perplexed, the words of the woman still whisper in his mind. _"What I am is not nearly important to who I am" _What can that possibly mean? Obviously she is hiding what she is, but she haven't referred herself in the category they have spoken before. The only possible reference is gods and goddesses, but that doesn't make sense. A divine being on earth, here in the Akatsuki's base, for what reason?

_Who she is…who she is? _Madara journeyed towards the library, a grand room with many scrolls, books and large stacks of important parchment papers. It would take some time to locate the specific scroll he needed to do his research as no one ever takes the chance to organize the information inside. One by one, he read the labels on the scrolls, irritated when he notice a romance novel next to the demography of the Shinobi nations.

A couple hours passed and the door creaked open.

"Tobi, what are you doing, un?"

Wiggling his arms, like he lost his balance standing sideways on a vertical post, Madara toppled over to the stacks below, but not before marking his section with some of his chakra. "Deidara-senpai! It's so good to see you! Tobi been a good boy!"

"I don't care, Leader-sama wants to talk to you, un." The blonde took his exit, leaving the man to his devices.

Madara scoffed, Nagato can wait, he had more important matters to attend to. Shuffling off the scrolls he fell on, he notice one that laid open that depicted a legend from an era long ago, before the Sage of the Six Paths ever came into existence. Reading a couple of passages, he noticed one name in particular.

_Kagome._

* * *

**A/N: **Read and review. Thank you.


	11. Underneath the Underneath

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto, they belong to the creators.

**Summary: **A collection of snippets and drabbles involving two immortals, sometimes living forever is not the best of ideas, neither is time-traveling, but hey, who can blame fate or ambition.

* * *

**Underneath the Underneath**

Demons, priestesses, holy monks, gods.

A legendary jewel. For several days, Madara analyzed the scroll, finding any reasonable explanation for the enigma named Kagome. It mentions her name but it can't be the same woman. The woman in the cryptic legend was from an era long ago, but what about the attire she wore? It matched the time period. But he needed more clues, one measly epic tale isn't enough to immediately conclude she is immortal. Madara knew there's more to the story, there's always subplots to every legend, little side adventures.

It's time to head back to the library.

* * *

**A/N: **Read and review. Thank you.


	12. Big Dog

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto, they belong to the creators.

**Summary: **A collection of snippets and drabbles involving two immortals, sometimes living forever is not the best of ideas, neither is time-traveling, but hey, who can blame fate or ambition.

* * *

**Big Dog**

"It's been several hours now since I ordered Deidara to acquire your presence, Madara."

"What is it now Nagato, you are not blind as you can see I'm busy." Madara snapped, irritated from the interruption and lack of progress.

"I wish to meet the girl that has captured your attention, such a feat nowadays is rare."

"I must decline your intrusion Nagato, you may wish to see the girl, but that's only a wish. Wishing is for mere children." He scoffed, already planning on ways to lose Nagato's attention off the girl.

"Then I will see the girl."

"Are you deaf, I decline. Maybe all those damn chakra receptors on your face are getting to your senses Nagato, you can try to see her, but that would be a direct violation to my authority."

"You may be the real leader of the Akatsuki, I humbly respect that as you are my formidable ally, but you are not the recognized leader. Deidara has already been briefed with the next mission, you will get the details from him. Good day." With that said, the younger male left the room and a soft click resonated the large space.

"Damn brat." Madara grumbled, already knowing Nagato's crafty plan.

* * *

**A/N: **Read and review. Thank you.


	13. Visitation From God

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto, they belong to the creators.

**Summary: **A collection of snippets and drabbles involving two immortals, sometimes living forever is not the best of ideas, neither is time-traveling, but hey, who can blame fate or ambition.

* * *

**Visitation From God**

It was another boring day, the several trays laid before her filled with food, yet she felt no urge to eat. Usually she'll throw the food in the trash receptacle after the servant left, the desire to eat was diminished with the thought of her imprisonment.

The door creaked, the iron bolt hinges rattling from years of use.

A man with various piercings enters, and an immense aura clashed against hers. It was powerful and it caused her to pause.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion, fingers poised around the chopsticks on her tray.

"I am Leader-sama."

* * *

**A/N:** Read and review, don't hesitate to give your opinion on the story.


	14. Questions

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto, they belong to the creators.

**Summary: **A collection of snippets and drabbles involving two immortals. Sometimes living forever is not the best of ideas, neither is time-traveling, but hey, who can blame fate or ambition.

* * *

**Questions**

"So you're a leader," Kagome started. "Of what?"

"The Akatsuki."

"Which is…?"

"An organization whose purpose is capturing tailed-beasts."

"So you capture animals?" She asked, enjoying herself. Though the man's expression hasn't changed, his aura couldn't hide what he was truly feeling. "You're a poacher? Is that what ya'll do?"

"You could say that." The man said after a minute pause.

"Isn't that illegal?"

"Yes, we are targeted for it."

"So you capture wild animals and there are people who want to capture you," Kagome said dubiously. "Is that right?"

"Partially."

"Tell me the truth, what do you really do.?"

* * *

**A/N:** Read and review, don't hesitate to give your opinion on the story.


	15. Sometimes, Ignorance is Bliss

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto, they belong to the creators.

**Summary: **A collection of snippets and drabbles involving two immortals, sometimes living forever is not the best of ideas, neither is time-traveling, but hey, who can blame fate or ambition.

* * *

**Sometimes, Ignorance is Bliss **

"We capture tailed-beasts."

"But that makes no sense!" Kagome exclaimed. "How can you capture wild animals dressed like that?"

A cloak of black with red clouds wasn't an ideal outfit to be wandering around the woods with the intention of capturing wild animals.

"We don't capture wild animals, we capture bijuu." It was irritating to see the man composedly responding back.

"What the hell is a bijuu?"

"Chakra monsters."

Bewildered and evidently lost, Kagome tilted her head towards the side, a finger scratching the side of her face. _Okay, these people are crazy, _She thought to herself. She obviously knew what monsters were, it doesn't take a genius to figure that out, but chakra; it sounded like some type of energy.

"So you're hunting monsters," She started, her hands doing some irrelevant movements to go along with her absurd grasp of this new knowledge. "whom have some type of energy to them, almost like demons right?"

"They only manifest like demons because of their chakra."

"Wait, you lost me again," She was going no where with this conversation, but she was eerily curious about this, even though it sounded some voodoo witchcraft lunacy. "They are entirely made of energy, but I don't understand how is that possible, like what the hell is chakra?"

The man closed his eyes briefly, his rather strange eyes seemingly glaring at her after a second. "Chakra is the molding of physical and spiritual energy."

"So they combine two energies together that gives them a physical form but retains a supplement of power which gives them the ability to form attacks…" The way she ended her sentence almost sounded like a questions. "Almost like a demon."

"Demons don't exist. They are entirely different from demons."

Now, Kagome had a feeling this man was doing this on purpose, making her look like an simpleton. "My gods, I said _almost_. I get that they are an entity of energy who have a physical form attained and the ability to cause destruction, right?" He nodded his head, though the bored gaze in his eyes made her feel like a daft buffoon. "Then I'm just going to call them demons because that's all my brain is coming up with." Kagome gave up the discussion, it was pointless, as long she had no part in their activities, then she was alright with whatever these weirdoes do, no matter how immoral it sounds. Something like this wasn't going to end up guiltily in her mind, she wasn't about to stoop to their level and participate.

"Are you hunting for a lot of these beasts, or a specific type?"

"There are only nine in existence."

"You're driving them to extinction, why?" She asked.

"It's part of our plan."

"And what is your plan, what do you wish to accomplish by killing them?"

"World peace."

"So you're going to kill nine beasts to get world peace, how is that going to solve anything?" The man stood up and left, closing the door behind him in a soft click.

Kagome blinked. "Wow, what a bastard."

* * *

**A/N:** Read and review, don't hesitate to give your opinion on the story.


End file.
